FTW
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu MPREG. Part of the series, a much later part. Fairly long, please enjoy and R & R. ConYuu, GwenGun, MuRam, et al. I'd say that about sums it up- dedicated to Sweetsally, though, her review led me to actually writing this beast. Con't in Cravings.


FTW (For the Win)  
by Vanessa S. Quest

Yuri sat up in bed, groggily. He was surprised to find himself lying down, he must have been so tired from the wears of the day that he hadn't even remembered going to bed the night before. Yuri looked down at the bed. By the looks of it, after plodding down he hadn't moved a centimeter. Taking the fluffy covers off of him, he stood up, finding that doing so made him very sore indeed.

"Huh?" He rubbed the small of his back, between it and his ankles, Yuri wasn't sure what happened.

He heard sounds on the other side of the door, trudging over there.

"Honestly, I can't believe you! You should have known better than to upset him in his condition! Though, we all are very happy to find out such news…" Gunter berated.

Gisela cut in, "You really should be more careful at this stage, this is the time with some of the highest risks, have you even told him yet?"

Yuri looked at the door confused, "No, not yet. I wanted to make it a quiet, special occasion, as you said a sudden shock isn't very healthy for him." Yuri smiled, Conrad. His hand hovered on the door, he normally wasn't the sort to listen in on conversations, but… "He's stirring, I'm going to check up on him, excuse me." Conrad bowed before turning to the door.

With a speed that amazed Yuri, he managed to get back to the bed and under the covers before Conrad opened the door.

"Yuri? Are you awake now?"

Yuri smiled, slowly sitting up, patting the bed. "Good morning, Conrad…"

Conrad smiled, "How are you feeling? You gave us all a bit of a scare fainting like that."

"I fainted?" Yuri asked, "…Oh, I guess that explains why I didn't remember going to bed. Eto…" Yuri thought aloud, "What did I do before that… weren't we playing baseball?"

Conrad smiled, "We were. I suppose it was a bit too hot for you."

Cocking his head to the side, Yuri was unsure how to interpret that, "But… I'm not usually the type to do that, I'm built a bit tougher than to faint because the heat…"

"Ah, well, sometimes things like that happen while your body changes."

"…I've never heard of puberty making a healthy person faint, besides I already went through _that_ change."

"I know." Conrad smiled warmly, squinting as he sat on the bed beside Yuri. "Your body changes in other ways than that though, Yuri."

"I don't understand what do you mean?" Yuri sat up, "My back's sore and so are my ankles. Did I land funny? I guess squatting could explain the ankles being stiff…"

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Yuri shook his head, then paused, "Well, actually, now that you mention it… strawberries are still in season, right?"

"Of course." Conrad stood up, "Do you want them prepared any particular way?"

Yuri paused to think for a few moments, "A vanilla and strawberry parfait with wafer-cone decoration." Yuri shifted his eyes, confused suddenly, "Wait… wait, we're in Shin Makoku… you don't have those sort of things." He let out a disappointed sigh.

Conrad merely smiled, "Give me a few moments, I can see if there's anything similar." That twinkle in his eyes told Yuri something was strange about today, not as if Conrad wasn't the type to be giving and try to pamper him at a given occasion but… was he sick? Was that why Conrad was trying so hard? "…Am I okay?" He turned his head to the side, baffled. "I mean, I fainted so that could explain why I suddenly want something cold and sweet… but…"

Tanned skin came close to Yuri's cheek before brushing back his black hair, "Of course you aren't. I just want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"…I'm… missing something important aren't I?"

"Just relax, I'll be back shortly."

Yuri let out a mewl before leaning back into his soft pillows, somehow that softness made his back more comfy.

Dozing off, Yuri awoke with a start with the light tapping on the door, "Eh? Huh?" He looked around, "I fell asleep again?!" Conrad entered seeing Yuri attempting to sit up, back still stiff.

"Ah, Yuri, here let me help you up." Yuri turned his face to the side.

"Wow…" Yuri looked at what Conrad was holding, pointing in shock, "That… that's a vanilla and strawberry parfait with wafer cone decoration… but how…?"

"It took a little bit of doing to get the ingredients closest to it together, I hope this will taste alright." Conrad mentioned, "Effie gave it a try, she seems to be a fan of Earth cuisine from what she's been told."

Yuri smiled before taking a taste. For a moment he wrinkled his face the spoon held in his hand as he took in the flavors.

"Yuri…?" Conrad wasn't sure if that was the look of discomfort, distaste or absolute…

"Wow! That's so delicious!" Yuri let out, before the spoon returned to the dessert, immediately proceeding to wolf it down, "Conrad, try it!"

Conrad looked at Yuri, baffled, "Uh, hai…" He took a bite, it was good, but very sweet. He wondered if that was any indication of things to come.

Yuri soon after finished it before looking at Conrad, his own smile radiating the room. "Conrad, thank you! Oh, I should thank Effie too…" Yuri proceeded to stand up.

"Ah, Yuri, you should stay lying down a bit longer." Conrad mentioned, steadying Yuri as he teetered.

"Eh?!"

Conrad caught Yuri before he could hit the floor. "You should stay in bed to rest a bit longer."

"…" He glanced at Conrad, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I keep my balance!?" Yuri's voice shrilled a bit, panicked at the unknown ailment, "…Where's Gisela, I'm sure she can tell me what's wrong with me…"

"Yuri, there isn't anything _wrong_ with you." Conrad stated gently before clasping Yuri's hands in his.

"I can't stand up, I fainted and my back and ankles are sore. Obviously something is wrong." Yuri defended his judgment, "A normal, healthy teenage-boy doesn't have those sort of symptoms so obviously something is off…"

"…Yuri, look me in the eyes." Conrad mentioned, capturing those obsidian orbs within the depths of his mocha-colored irises.

Yuri's mouth gasped, "…I really wouldn't mind a mocha…" Yuri bit down on his own tongue, way to disrupt the moment! He turned to look away as Conrad chuckled softly.

"I'll have them make a decaf one for you shortly."

"Eh? Why decaf, if I fainted shouldn't I use something to keep me up?"

"…Caffeine isn't very healthy for you."

"…What do you mean by that?" Yuri pouted, "You think it will stunt my growth don't you? You think I'm short, don't you!" Yuri's eyes watered.

"No, no, not at all, Yuri—you're perfect. You're beautiful."

"Then why can't I have caffeine?" Yuri asked, locking eyes with mocha shaded ones yet again, the brunette never letting go of Yuri's hands.

"You're pregnant."

"…Eh?" Yuri turned his head to the side, "I think I misheard you…"

"I said you're pregnant."

"EH?!" Yuri's face vaulted, "But- but- but I'm a _guy_… I'm a healthy teenaged boy, how can I be pr-pre-pregnant?"

"Yuri, calm down…"

Yuri fell back limply.

"Yuri?" Conrad sighed, well that wasn't the smooth way he had hoped for things to go, though it wasn't exactly outside his parameters of expected reactions. He stood up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it he drew attention to one of the two guards standing beside it. In a hush voice he whispered discretely, "…Have them make a decaf mocha, extra sweet with cream and to bring it here as soon as it's done, also have them bring oroca-fruit extract."

The guard nodded before bowing to excuse himself to fetch the drink. Conrad returned to the room.

Busying himself with petting Yuri's face and wiping the bangs past, behind his ear, he smiled as Yuri began to stir.

Yuri blinked his eyes open. "C… Conrad?"

"How do you feel?"

"…I'm not so sure… did… did you really tell me I'm… pr-pre… preg- pregnant?"

Conrad smiled sympathetically. "Yes. You're two weeks into it."

"…But how do you know that?" Yuri's head cocked to the side, beyond even understanding how that was feasibly possible for a male to be pregnant, he just wondered the implications of it, first off, two half-mazoku being pregnant, and he being an Earth variety no less… how long did that sort of thing happen for anyways?! "I… I don't understand, I thought only girls could get pregnant, but now you're telling me I am… and if I could get pregnant why didn't you tell me?! And how do you know I'm two weeks in… I… I…" His head was spinning.

"It isn't a normal occurrence, Yuri. Though it is documented, this will be the first time for two half-Mazoku males, though."

"…I want explanations, diagrams, and explanations." Yuri gave Conrad a very baffled look, almost wishing Gunter would play health-teacher to elaborate.

"Shall I have Gisela or Gunter come in to discuss this?"

"…Yes and yes. You're staying and translating, I'm not sitting through that double-feature alone." Yuri mentioned.

Conrad smiled, "Of course. I'll have a guard fetch them when the other gets back with your drink."

"…Wait, there are guards at my door now?"

"Of course there are, you're in a heightened stage of vulnerability."

"…How is that, because I fainted?"

Conrad shook his head, "Not at all. When male Mazoku are pregnant, they are unable to use their maryoku, it will only activate as a defense mechanism in the state of absolute emergency."

"…Huh?"

"You couldn't even summon the maoh now if you wanted to." Conrad explained.

"…" His mouth gaped. "…Alright, it isn't like I normally _do_ use maryoku, but how long is this for? What if there's an emergency and we're attacked or if when we're on a trip…"

"Half-Mazoku have a pregnancy period of nine months, just like humans. A male being pregnant as a half-Mazoku has never been documented, as half-Mazoku very rarely ever have maryoku."

"Then how did I get pregnant?!" Yuri said, he clutched his stomach, sore suddenly.

"Please calm down, Yuri."

"…And how do you know I'm two weeks in?"

"Gisela ran an exam when you fainted and spotted the signs."

"Signs…?"

A guard knocked on the door, "Enter." Conrad glanced at the door shortly, still sitting beside Yuri to comfort him.

The man approached with the tray including a small vile of oroca-fruit extract.

"What's this?" Yuri mentioned, looking at the fluid.

"Think of it as prenatal vitamins." Conrad smiled fondly, "Oroca fruit tastes like cinnamon and if very nutritious, it should go well with your drink."

Yuri grumbled before stirring it in, suddenly he froze at the thought of what comes at the end of pregnancy. "Wait- how would I give birth?! I'm a _guy_!"

Conrad stopped the guard before he could exit, "Please summon Gunter and Gisela at once. Tell them Yuri-heika would like them to entertain his questions on this subject matter."

Yuri let out a groan he didn't understand any of this.

"Now, explain to me, how it is you got me pregnant? Two weeks ago, but…" Yuri hung his head, "I mean sure we've had sex, but, something is inherently wrong with having homosexual sex and getting pregnant from it, I mean… I don't have a uterus or eggs so… health class has told me lies." He sighed.

"Are you unhappy about the prospect?" Conrad asked gently, though he himself was excited, he could hardly expect a person so young to necessarily view it with such enthusiasm…

"…Well, _no_, but, it's all really confusing! I mean, don't get me wrong, you'd be a great dad, but… I never thought that… well… I thought we'd only be able to adopt, not like there's anything wrong with that either but…" He felt himself digging in deeper into his own jumbled thoughts. "…They'll be cute, our kids."

Conrad blinked at Yuri in his own confusion at that.

"Eh? What is it Conrad?"

"…How did you know we're having twins?"

Yuri paled. "EH?! I was speaking about hypothetical second or third ti… I… I'm… I feel light headed I need to s… to sit… to sit down…"

"You are, Yuri." Conrad's hand instantly went to steady him.

"Right." Yuri slumped forward into Conrad's side. "Start explaining, everything, I don't get this at all!" Yuri's eyes were watering, he was confused to the point of tears. Wait, no… being confused didn't make people cry…

Conrad cooed him, running his fingers through Yuri's hair to calm him down.

"Why am I crying now? This is so uncool… You married such a… a…"

"Wonderful, caring, and beautiful man, that's who I married. I married well above me." Conrad finished for Yuri, helping to calm the teen down. "It's natural, I told you before about when your body changes, it reacts differently sometimes."

Gunter knocked on the door gently, as if doing so any louder would be the end to humanity. "Come in." Conrad turned to face Gunter. "Is Gisela with you?"

Gunter shook his head, "No, she will join us shortly. She went to get some vitamins and a book of things to expect for Yuri-heika."

"Gunter, tell me, how did I get pregnant? I …I don't understand, on Earth only women can get pregnant."

A splash of red was quickly covered by a hand clamping Gunter's nose as he blushed, "Forgive my impertinent thoughts!" He spun to turn around taking a calming breath.

Conrad glared at his former teacher, "Try to keep those thoughts to a minimum, I understand what you see in him, but that is my husband you're thinking about so improperly." His voice smooth, controlled, but a bit unhappy for having to lay out the disciplining tone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, it was too much." He wiped the blood from under his nose before sticking to rolls of cotton up his nostrils. "Yuri-heika, on Earth, how do men and women become pregnant? It may be similar to the processes here…" Gunter explained gently, knowing not to excite the teen too much.

"…They have sex, um, vaginal sex… without using contraceptives."

"And have you two had this sort of sex- the kind without contraceptives?"

"I don't have a vagina." Yuri said, deadpan.

"Neglecting that, have you had sexual intercourse, anal sex without contraceptives?"

"…Well, yeah, but… how did that lead to me becoming pregnant?! On Earth men and sometimes men and women have anal sex without getting pregnant all the time!"

"And these people, are they human or Mazoku, or half-Mazoku?"

"P… Probably any and all of the above," Yuri replied.

"Do they have maryoku?"

"How should I know? I don't interview them!" Yuri's eyes went wide, prickling with tears.

"Well, you see, when Mazoku with maryoku have anal sex and have the intent of having children with that partner, their maryoku can demonstrate that readiness."

Yuri turned his head to the side, "What do you mean? You mean because before he and I did it I thought about how cute our kids would be I got pregnant?! I swear—Conrad, Yozak's a bully! He was the one who even brought it up! He and I were talking after dinner and he asked me if I would ever want kids, and I told him it isn't possible, but then he was talking about it and made me think about how cute our kids could be if we had them and I didn't know I could get pregnant because of that… can I rethink my position on public executions?"

Gunter and Conrad looked at each other for a moment in order to absorb the information, "Ah, I think you might regret such a decision later on, heika. You're still in shock." Gunter said softly.

Conrad smiled at Yuri gently, "Let me take care of him, on your behalf. I promise to make him think good and hard about what he's done to trouble you, Yuri. But, you didn't think it was unpleasant, the prospect of our having children, did you?"

Yuri shook his head, "No… but… but… but where do they even go in my body? And you said twins so how…? Ne, Gunter, where _are_ they?"

"You are very astute, heika. You see, because only men with maryoku can get pregnant, it explains where the fetus develops. Your body is psychically connected with their placenta, your maryoku is acting as a uterus in a way."

"But can you point to where my maryoku is then? In my body?" Yuri pointed to his stomach, "I mean, a girl has a uterus down here… but… but?"

"It is and isn't attached to you, your maryoku isn't physically manifested, though it has changed your center of gravity, right now it is focusing toward your center around here." He pointed around Yuri's navel, "It is developing your children in a pocket protected by your immense power, but it is very costly to your own abilities while you're pregnant."

"…What are the signs then, Conrad said there were signs as to why I'm two weeks in, and how did Gisela know I'm pregnant with twins?"

"On your back, you have a tan spot, the mask of pregnancy in a way. Your body is reacting to where it is keeping your maryoku. Also, your hair is slightly longer than usual, demonstrating how your maoh-form is peeking out just slightly. As for twins…"

Conrad took Yuri's palm in his, "Press here gently."

Yuri did so, suddenly feeling two shocks as his hand moved across the air.

"Those were two separate signatures of maryoku, both of our children will be magic users. That makes it a first for two half-Mazoku."

Yuri blushed, "But I can't feel my own maryoku?"

Conrad shook his head, "That would be like feeling your own skin touching itself at the edges, but because your maryoku is actively creating the pocket, you won't look pregnant."

"…Okay, I understand that, now, but how do I give birth?" One eye went wide as the other thinned questionably.

"Before we get to that, we should also explain that, because you are using maryoku constantly, you need to stay in Shin Makoku and not the other territories or Earth."

"What?! I can't even be near okaasan…?" Yuri's eyes watered; suddenly feeling the urge to be near his mama.

"We could have her summoned here…" Conrad stated, "As for the delivered, the pocket opens and then come forth. I hear it is almost painless."

"…Almost?" Yuri's face shifted darkly, "Why only almost?"

Gunter's cough brought their attention to the white-haired man, "Because there is a backlash once your maryoku is split and when it collapses, it will be similar to the first time you used your maryoku, that exhaustion you felt."

"Ok… and I'll be pregnant for nine months unable to leave Shin Makoku, but I can still walk around and visit villages with Conrad, right?" Yuri smiled happily, it still gave him a chance to get to know his country…

"Oh no, heika, you should rest, traveling could be too much of a strain on you!" Gunter began to berate until Conrad cut in.

"Of course you can, though you will have to take it easy, and would have to use a carriage, no horse-back or walking for too long. You'll be more sensitive to fatigue."

"…And can I still play baseball?"

"For a while more, once you reach the middle to end of the second trimester you probably won't have the energy for it." Conrad said in a smooth, gentle voice.

"I see. Alright. So then, how will we know the genders?" He looked at Conrad, "Are they automatically boys because we're both male or can we only have daughters or is it mixed chance…?

"We won't know until you deliver, unless Gisela has to penetrate the maryoku shielding, then she may notice, though I hope she doesn't have to do something so risky, it may not heal correctly and could chance a miscarriage."

Yuri let out a sigh, "I don't want that at all." Yuri stood up, "But that's great, I'm happy that we're going to have kids, Conrad! I can't wait to tell Greta about it, we can all pick out names that way as a family!"

Conrad kissed Yuri's forehead, "I'm glad you're happy. Now, did you want anything, do you want me to rub your ankles are they still sore?"

Yuri shook his head, "No, I think resting like that was all the doctor ordered, they're fine now." Yuri was glowing, literally with the faint traces of his royal blue aura emanating his skin. "I want to get changed out of my pajamas, would you excuse us, Gunter?"

Gunter nodded, "Of course. Did you have any questions for Gisela still, heika?"

"I probably will. After all, she is a doctor."

Yuri smiled before turning to face Conrad, "I'm sorry I was a bit cranky before, but I was just shocked. I'm really excited now. I love the idea that we'll have kids too. I bet they will be handsome and strong just like you… I wonder what hair and eye color they'll have."

"Hopefully they will be as giving and beautiful as you." Conrad smiled before pulling Yuri into a close embrace.

"…So, contraceptives for Mazoku is merely willing not to have children before having sex?"

"Yes." Conrad answered.

"So, you wanted to have kids but thought that so long as I didn't want to yet, that we would be fine, and that way you were leaving the choice up to me, right?"

Conrad nodded, "That's about it, yes. If we were going to be able to have them, though to tell the truth I wasn't sure if we could."

"…Thank you so much…" Yuri kissed him. He leaned a bit more heavily into Conrad's arms, "I'm so tired… I can't believe this." Sighing he went to his wardrobe, "I want to do my paperwork, does everyone else know I'm pregnant though?"

Conrad smiled sincerely, "Ah, it seems the maids were the ones who spotted the mask of pregnancy first, and when you passed out began to circulate the rumors, though for a large part it isn't confirmed, the soldiers all have their suspicions, and the royal court has been informed if only to make sure you are at your absolute height of comfort and care."

Yuri nudged Conrad, "I see what you're saying. Are you sure you weren't bragging about it?" He smiled a bit knowingly then sighed in defeat, "I can't believe I was the last one to know I was pregnant."

"You still should tell your family."

Yuri shook his head, "I can't do that. I can't go back there and if I just mention it, I know I won't want them to go back." He paused, "Plus it's a lot to explain, even if I am an adult here, I'm young over there, and as I said- men don't get pregnant on Earth."

"I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it to them."

Yuri smirked, "Hey, Conrad, do you suppose that my maoh form would look pregnant?" Yuri could envision it, practically, from what he had heard about how differently he looks when in that form, carrying himself in a regal poise, nine months pregnant.

Conrad merely thought to himself how Yuri was all over the place with his thoughts. The teen finished getting dressed before turning to face the door, yawning sleepily. He leaned onto Conrad's shoulder. "So, am I just really tired because I'm pregnant or is it more tiring with twins?"

"Both." Conrad mentioned.

"What will we name them, Conrad?" Yuri started to head toward the door to look around their royal suite.

"I suspect we have another eight and a half months to figure that out, Yuri."

"I don't know, you're good at picking names…" He smiled before touching his pendant, "It's summer now, so they should be due in time for spring…"

"April in fact." Conrad smiled, after all the origin of Yuri's name was from that.

"…The worlds don't need more than one Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi, thanks."

"Are you sure you're up to starting that paperwork, you seem tired." Conrad put his hand to Yuri's cheek, taking in his complexion.

"I still need to do my duties as the maoh. After that, let's hold a dinner to confirm some rumors." Yuri leaned over to kiss Conrad's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Yuri." Conrad returned the kiss before pulling back to smile, taking Yuri's hand.

-.-.-

Yuri leaned back into his chair, complaining for the curve of the damned thing. He heard a soft knock on the door before it was pushed open.

"Gisela…?"

"Heika, I've brought you some things to read, and a journal for you to keep track of what you're eating, craving, how you're sleeping and to mark the progress of your pregnancy."

"…Eh? Why do I need to do that?" Yuri asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Doing so will help keep track of your progress, it's important that you pay attention to the details, if something goes wrong I'll be able to use your records in order to check."

Yuri looked at the journal, at least it didn't look particularly offensive, no large bows or gaudy amounts of pink… he opened it to flip through, leafing the material.

"Please remember to keep it diligently, keep track of the cravings as well." She smiled before turning her head to the side, "It is very exciting, isn't it, heika? Soon we'll have more children in the castle."

Yuri laughed nervously, "Aha, ha… uh, yeah… It is, but…" Yuri read the entry mentioning breath swelling, "I'm not really going to need a bra am I?!"

"Oh, no, this is a unisex book." She smiled, "Also, this is for you to take twice a day," She put out a small bottle of a familiar looking vile.

"Oroca-fruit extract? Conrad told me about it."

"Of course he did." She smiled to herself, thinking about how doting and careful Conrad was.

"…Why is everyone speaking so softly to me? And now that I think about it, I haven't heard or seen Wolfram and Murata all day…" Yuri paused for a moment, realizing he might not want to _know_ just where those two were, all alone and out of public eye, and the sorts of things they would be doing to capitalize on that time. "I'm not going to faint if someone talks over a whisper, you know."

Gisela smiled before turning to look out the window, "It can't be helped, this is a unique situation, and you are fragile right now, more than you might realize. Everyone is just trying their hardest to ease your burden." She smiled at what she saw out of the window, as Conrad 'playfully' smacked Yozak on the back of the head sending the red-head stumbling, the body language told her he was yelling through his whisper at his friend.

Turning back to look at Yuri, she approached him, hand extended as she used her maryoku in order to relieve some of his general achiness.

"Ah, so nice…" Yuri mumbled as he leaned forward in his chair. He rested his head on the now cleared part of the desk, sleepily. "Will I be this tired for the whole time?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon, normally this is when Mazoku start to feel it, even the Mazoku females. You should expect to feel nauseous in the next few weeks."

He turned to face her, not seeming to be too happy about that notion. Yuri looked back at the pile, sitting upright again. "When should I see you again?"

"I'll check on your daily, of course, Heika. You are our priority after all." She bowed, "If you'll excuse me I'll be off to gather some more oroca-fruit, luckily they're in season now, and the fresher the fruit the better for making extract with."

Yuri nodded, "Oh, what do oroca fruit even look like?" He turned his head to the side.

"Well, they have a soft purple shade, are round and have a central stem and green leaves."

"…How large are they?" Yuri pondered, it seemed familiar, vaguely.

"This big." She gestured roughly the size of an apple.

Yuri nodded, "Right, I think I've seen them before after all." Yuri looked at the next sheet on the pile. As he read over it, he pushed the chair back, making it land with a clatter as he read the letter, "WHAT?!"

Gisela's eyes went wide at his reaction, Gwendel was through the doorway, hand ready to draw his sword before Yuri could look up, surprised that Gwendel had even been near his door in the first place.

"…Huh?" Yuri looked at the two stunned faces before mumbling an apology, "Ah, sorry, sorry… I was just shocked by this." He pulled the flyer up so Gwendel could see it before turning his attentions to his chair, as he leaned over he felt his stomach churn violently leaving him momentarily dizzy. Clutching at the desk to keep from toppling over, Gwendel and Gisela were there to steady him before he realized what was going on.

He soon realized they were walking him back to his room to recuperate. "Eh… ah, I'm alright, really…" Yuri's pale face begged to differ from his words, as Gisela insistently shook her head to Gwendel informing him they were still to escort him over to his room.

Panting slightly, Yuri paused, taking the chance to lean into the wall.

Gwendel made a mental note to scan through the pile again to make sure to remove anything even potentially upsetting to the maoh. As it were, he felt his eyebrow tick that something of that caliber had slipped by in the first place. Big Chimeron inviting any of Shin Makoku's alliances to a ceremony was obvious trouble. He hoped the shock of something like that wouldn't be too over-powering. Gwendel lifted Yuri in order to carry the teen the rest of the way.

"Gwendel knock it off! Mou! I'm fine, really… don't make such a big deal about this!" Yuri hissed, swinging his legs, not willing to be carried to bed so easily.

Gwendel lowered Yuri into the bed before excusing himself, turning back for a moment, "Stay there. I'll send for Conrad to come check on you."

Yuri made an annoyed face, sticking his tongue out. "You're over-reacting! Jeez, just because I felt dizzy trying to pick up a chair…" Yuri flopped back into his pillow. "Mou! Wait, we need to talk about what to do about Big Chimeron's activities, they've used this strategy before, with the alliance's children before! We have to do something, I should go to…" Yuri paused a moment to think before Gwendel and Gisela could pour on their own glares commanding otherwise. "Don't look at me like that, I'm still the maoh. But yeah, I understand, I can't just go rushing out of Mazoku territory…" He thought to himself.

"…No, you can't." Gwendel confirmed. "Gisela, stay with him, I'll retrieve Conrad."

"He's in the courtyard." She informed before approaching the bed.

Yuri let out a growl, "Why are you trying to bring him into it?"

Gisela smiled, "Because you can't be made to bend over. I'd write that in the book if I were you." She poured some water before handing it to Yuri. "Lifting objects is also out of the question now, as well."

"…What? But I didn't even…"

Gisela's commanding appearance made him swallow back his complaint.

"…Alright, alright. Seriously, this is such a pain." He looked out the window. "I'm only two weeks in and everything's so different already. This is so odd."

"You were already starting to show your fatigue last week, don't you remember?"

Yuri thought to himself, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but then I started to feel better."

"And then you fainted. It won't be a constant discomfort, but you need to pay attention to the things that upset it."

"Ne, I guess that makes sense. I think I might take another nap, can you send for Greta in a little bit?"

"Of course, heika." Stepping outside, Gisela closed the door before spotting Conrad as he made a fast approach.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be. Though this isn't going to be an easy pregnancy, by the looks of it, your children will have very powerful maryoku and are tiring him out." She smiled fondly, "As expected of Yuri-heika. However, he isn't going to be able to do any sort of lifting, or bending over, so please be sure to keep that in mind."

Conrad nodded, impatiently to get behind the door and to Yuri's side.

"He's resting now, give him a few moments to fall asleep. So, what did you tell Yozak?" Gisela smiled.

Conrad's eyes narrowed telling her he wasn't planning to share.

"I see. Well, heika wanted me to retrieve the princess, so if you'll excuse me I'm off to find her."

The brunette nodded to acknowledge her exit, she stopped before continuing onward, "Big Chimeron is plotting something as I'm sure you can tell. They don't know he's pregnant yet, but that isn't going to make it any better if they do manage to pull something off. You should be careful, very careful."

Conrad nodded, "I know."

With that, the green-haired woman nodded, then left to find Greta.

Conrad stared at the door, "Of course I know that." He pushed the door open, "Yuri, honey, are you still awake?"

Yuri murmured inaudibly before turning onto his side, eyes cracked open slightly to investigate the source of the voice as Conrad approached the bed.

"Are you alright? I heard you became dizzy… after throwing your chair down." His voice was smooth, not criticizing and yet carefully demonstrating to Yuri that he had to be a bit more careful than that.

"It tipped back, I got dizzy trying to pick it back up." Yuri corrected. "Conrad, what time is it? I can't spend all day in and out of bed like this."

"It's a little before dinner."

Yuri nodded, trying to get himself up.

Conrad steadied his arm and helped pull him up. Yuri caught glimpse of himself in a far away mirror, "Geh… I look like hell." He turned to face Conrad, "I'm sorry, I'm making everyone run around to do so much more work…"

"There's no need to apologize. After all, it is to be expected with the circumstances."

"That isn't making me feel better." Yuri mumbled, Conrad began to draw circles on Yuri's back, calming the teen. "Worst yet, they're up to something in Big Chimeron and I'm holding you all back, you have to drag your feet just to pick up my slack, what kind of maoh am I?"

Conrad smiled, "You don't have to worry about that, we'll handle it."

Yuri whipped around to face Conrad, "But that'll make me really worry about it, if I'm not there to see that everyone's alright!" His eyes narrowed, "I just don't know how to deal with it without something doing something extreme. Last time Gwendel tried to assassinate a foreign leader, that sort of thing is no good for diplomacy, and if that happens again, well, we don't have another nobleman wedding to plan, do we?" Yuri gave Conrad a strong look.

"I could go with them, you trust me, don't you?"

Yuri's heart fluttered, "Of course I do… but…" he didn't want to verbally admit how much he'd miss Conrad if he were gone for even half of a day, he was so love-struck.

"…But?"

"But I'd miss you if you were gone, so it's no good. I told you your fiancé was needy… now it roles over to being a needy husband." Yuri looked at the corner of the room.

"I see, that is a problem, we could send Yozak." He smiled at Yuri gently.

"And what makes you think he's any better than Gwendel, those two are in cahoots! He'd probably bring in a back up knife."

Conrad thought for a moment, that was likely, actually, Yozak would be the type to explain it as going with the dress, too…

"We have to do something about it though, so that's what the dilemma is. Did you know Gwendel took the letter too, so I can't even read it again, he didn't want it to 'upset' me, and now I'm plenty upset AND can't even think of a way to fix it."

"Well, if Gwendel and Yozak are out, Gunter would follow your orders, even if he disagrees." Conrad mentioned.

"True, but isn't that dangerous? I thought he didn't have a lot of field experience, no… I mean that he's been out of the field for too long…"

"He and Yozak together would be able to handle it, don't you think? And Gunter is a top diplomat."

Yuri's face lit up, "You're so smart, Conrad! That's exactly what we could do!"

"Well, I try." Conrad smiled down at Yuri, making the teen blush.

"Ne, Conrad, lay down with me for a bit."

Conrad sat beside him, leaning over, to hover above him, he kissed Yuri's lips. "I love you Yuri."

"Love you back." He smiled playfully, locking eyes with him.

Conrad pulled back as he heard the door click.

"Eh? Conrad…?"

Conrad touched his fingers to his lips, "Someone's at the door."

Yuri nodded. "Oh… it must be Greta."

As the door opened, Greta smiled, bounding into the room to hop onto the bed between Conrad and Yuri as she leapt forward, knocking into Yuri's chest as he caught the energetic girl, doing his best to stifle the wince. His own smile beamed. "There you are! You've been gone all day, what have you been up to?"

"Uncle Gwendel was showing me how to knit then Anissina was showing me her newest inventions! Garden-Grower-kun is really fun! It finds weeds and pulls them out then sings to the flowers to encourage them to grow their best!" She smiled as she demonstrated how it leaned over to whisper to the flowers.

Yuri gave her an impressed look, though he truthfully had no idea what the girl was going on about, he knew enough to not be too curious when Anissina was involved though.

Greta got out of the bed in order to walk to the window and look outside.

"Greta, how would you like to have siblings…?" Yuri started, "You want to have others to play with, right?"

Smiling, the curly-haired girl turned to face him, "Anissina told me all about it! I'm going to be a big sister! Uncle Ken told me where babies come from, too…"

"…" Yuri gawked, "Murata knows I'm pregnant?" He said to Conrad, a bit embarrassed by the thought.

"It was inevitable, everyone else knows."

Yuri let out a sigh, "I see. What did he tell you? I can't believe I found out how so much older than when you did… Greta." He smiled innocently toward her.

"He said when two people love each other and want to have babies they make a wish and then kiss in a special way, and if they both are really happy and want it very much, that they can get pregnant."

Yuri smiled, "I'm glad your uncle is so smart. Though, he should have told you that you should love that person for a long, long time before you decide to do that. I'm a bit young to be a parent, but I've loved Conrad for a long, long time so that makes it alright. It's one of those exceptions to the rules."

Greta nodded, "I don't want to have kids until after I've been with my love for ten years so I can keep all of his attention 'til then."

Yuri smiled, relieved. "I'm glad my daughter is so smart, too." He looked at Conrad and leaned into him, this sort of conversation with a ten year old was a bit strange.

"Yuri, why don't you relax in here until dinner time, I'll speak with Gunter, Gwendel and Yozak then we can discuss the outcome in a brief meeting afterwards."

"Ne, Conrad, what is for dinner anyways?" Yuri spun his finger in the air, "I was just thinking that curry would be so good…" Yuri let out a sigh, it wasn't exactly possible, that demand. "Oh, right…" He hung his head in defeat, "I'm being too hard on you, all my comfort foods are from Earth." He sighed, "No, I'm sure whatever they make will be suffice."

"Ah…" Conrad paused, not knowing how to suitably substitute that, "Would you like a stew or pasta meal tonight? I could send one of the maids up to discuss the menu if you'd like."

Yuri shook his head, "I don't have the energy for that, whatever they make really will be fine. It always is." Bowing, his head to the side, he could feel his stomach gurgle in great upset. "You don't think I could just stop over on Earth for a few minutes do you?" Yuri thought aloud before shaking his own head, "No, no forget it, of course I can't I have to stay in Shin Makoku, don't I? And if I'm this tired here… ugh, I'd be miserable visiting Earth." He sighed, "And I probably can't even make a portal now, anyways, can I?"

"No, not really." Conrad informed him, "It would make things very difficult and downright dangerous for your health."

"Well then, curry is out." He smiled sadly before letting his face drop apathetically to a tired whim, "I'm just going to sleep for a bit longer."

"Alright, goodnight, I'll check in on you soon."

"Thanks, Conrad."

"Greta, why don't you come with me and let Yuri rest?" The little girl nodded, energetically bouncing toward Conrad and the exit.

-.-.-

Gwendel looked at Yozak angrily, "Are there any substances to these claims?" He crumpled the note in his fist. Murata approached the pair.

"I'd say they are very probable, given the working knowledge and Shibuya's track record with Lady Luck…"

Wolfram grabbed Murata by the shirt collar, "And this lady you two are seeing behind my back, who is she to _you_?"

Fixing his glasses to catch a gleam, Murata smiled playfully, "Oh I'd say she's very fond of me, after all, she delivered me you."

Wolfram's hand dropped as he blushed, "Well, of course you're lucky, and you better not forget it!" He harrumphed in happy embarrassment.

"All the same, we should discuss who to send in order to address the threat."

"I can't believe they're trying to muscle in on Caloria, I can't help but think Little Chimeron is encouraging that, after all, Caloria would be easy territory for them to expand upon." Gunter commented.

"Should we mention it to Yuri?" Wolfram asked, everyone in the crowd seemed to gawk at him in shock he'd even suggest such a ridiculous notion. He thought for a moment, "Right, no… he'd just try to rush in."

Conrad crossed the threshold into Gwendel's office in the make-shift meeting hall, "Yuri would prefer if it were Gunter and Yozak to approach Big Chimeron directly. I care to agree with his assessment."

"Is he aware of the circumstances with Caloria?" Wolfram asked, he and Ken a bit out of loop after being away …hem… researching at Shinou's temple all day, as they were. He unconsciously fixed his collar to make sure none of the love-bites were showing through.

"No, and I would prefer to keep it that way. He is a bit volatile. What have we heard about it?"

"Big Chimeron had decided to head there, first, it appears that they want to tour the allied nations, of course with a small military presence, to escort the leaders personally."

"…Then we should inform them to keep their troops enforced in their port areas and to reject their ships from docking."

The others nodded in consent, "Meanwhile, we can address a small counsel with out allies outside of Shin Makoku and lend military support to any nation with too weak of a military to prevent any hostilities."

"That does seem like the best idea."

Murata took off his glasses, "Someone should make an appeal to Little Chimeron to convince Sara to say Shin Makoku is leaning on their alliances, to convince Big Chimeron to back down. Gwendel and I should be sufficient for _that_. Wolfram can remain behind in Shin Makoku to act as a private guard, just in case the need arises."

Conrad nodded, consenting to the arrangement. "Just to be on the safe side, I'd like to assign a 24 hour private guard as well as two guards posted on his person. We need at least one more person between Wolfram and myself."

Murata turned to face the wall, "We could summon Adalbert, otherwise we only have Gisela's troops or Anissina, and I don't think that would necessarily hold the same threat."

Wolfram flinched, "Adalbert probably isn't the best of ideas…" He couldn't help but think about Keenan for a moment before looking back at Murata. "What about the Shrine Maidens? Couldn't some of them do for personal guard?"

Ken shook his head, "No, I doubt Yuri would honestly let them keep close all throughout the day, well, not like he would let Gisela or Adalbert do that either." He looked at Conrad, "It seems we really are limited on options for that, Conrad, I'm sorry."

Conrad let out a soft, unhappy sigh, "Maybe Yozak should stay behind…?"

"Didn't Shibuya want both of them to go? I doubt he'd appreciate being lied to, and with the others gone as well, he'll naturally wonder why Yozak remained. Claiming Gwendel had to go on the peace circuit in his stead is one thing, and he isn't unaccustomed to my personal absence, however…"

"I understand." Conrad said in defeat, "In order to keep it from him we just have to make it look like he isn't being guarded. Wolfram, that means we'll have to be twice as much on guard. If anything were to happen to him…"

"Well, obviously, I know how quickly that sort of thing could turn ugly."

The clock chimed, informing them that the impromptu meeting would be adjourned. "Yuri is expecting a debriefing after dinner, please keep that in mind."

Murata smirked, "Right, I forgot to mention, congrats on getting Shibuya knocked up… though I'm pretty sure when Shori finds out he's going to scream, if not break."

Conrad's eyebrow tilted downwardly, not quite thrilled at the wording, "Why thank you for your kind words."

Slinging his arm around Wolfram, Murata smirked, "Who knew your brother wanted to have kids someday, after putting up with you no less." He smiled as Wolfram blushed.

"Well, obviously that's why he wanted to have kids! To have more people like me around…"

Wolfram seemed oblivious to everyone in the room silently sweating, disagreeing just slightly with his logic. Murata pinched his ass before looking at Gwendel, "Ne, so when do you and Gunter plan on getting pregnant?"

In unison, the pair stated, "Never." Gunter smiled as he put his hands to his cheeks, "I don't think I could ever split my affection from my little Gisela… or put up with raising another one ever again." He couldn't help but be reminded of all the broken flower vases and stray fabric the girl used to make bandages with and the countless messes there-in.

Gwendel simultaneously couldn't help but think about the stray paints, temper-tantrums, toy swords or emptied cookie-jars he had to put up with, and the hyper-active brats that accompanied each of the memories.

Yozak turned to look at Murata, "Don't tell me you're thinking of getting him in that sort of precarious situation, it is out of wed-lock you know."

Wolfram turned colored, "Watch your tone! I happen to have my honor still! There's no way I'd be so stupid as to become pregnant before marriage!"

Conrad merely smiled, "It appears Greta will just have to be content with siblings for playmates, for now. We should head to the dining hall, if you'll excuse me I really should attend to Yuri."

Gunter nudged Gwendel, "Now if you treated me like that when I'm pregnant, I wouldn't mind putting one in the over for you."

Gwendel's head bowed down, he didn't really like the implications to this, "If you really want to discuss that, we can do such later, in a private audience."

-.-.-

Yuri sat up from bed, holding his head in marked discomfort, "Ugh, don't tell me I'm getting morning sickness before dinner? That doesn't seem right." Yuri mentioned as he heard the door open. "Conrad?"

"Oh, you're up already? Perfect timing, dinner is going to be served soon."

"I feel nauseous." Yuri explained, "And my head hurts, this isn't morning sickness is it? I thought that hit in the morning, you know? Like the name-sake."

"You may just have a headache, eating should help."

Yuri nodded, that was possible, and Conrad probably knew best.

"Alright… ne, Conrad, do you think tomorrow I'll start feeling better?"

Conrad smiled suavely, oh he incredibly doubted that. "I'm sure if you eat up and rest as much as you can you'll be in the best shape as you can be, under the circumstances." He disclaimed. Yuri's head fell.

"That means no, doesn't it?" Putting his face to his elbow he let a low sob escape. "And I have to do this for nine months? I'm going to die!"

Conrad smiled before putting his arm around Yuri, "You're over-exaggerating, Yuri. You're not the first person to feel like this."

"…I am the first half-Mazoku who married another half-Mazoku who feels this way though, well, discounting cheaters!" Conrad kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Let's get you to dinner."

Yuri nodded before following Conrad, grudgingly.

"So when are they going to head out?"

"Probably tonight if not tomorrow morning, it appears that Gwendel and Ken will be needed in Caloria to meet with delegates from the alliance and discuss strategy."

"…Why not meet here and Shin Makoku?"

Conrad smiled with a bit of a nervous tick, though this was an expected response, "Then you would be expected to lead the talks, and as of now you aren't quite in the condition to do such."

"You mean because I'm in the way of being pregnant… that yet again I can't do my job…" He pouted.

"No, no it's not that, it's more of a security risk than I'm willing to chance."

Yuri smiled, "So you're being extra protective of me?"

"Well, I do love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Yuri grabbed Conrad's hand, taking it into his own. "I like it when you say sweet things like that, Conrad." He blushed at the older man.

-.-.-

As the royal couple entered the dining hall, those at the table rose to their feet, bowing slightly, the wait-staff bowing deeply.

Yuri was about to bow, reflexively, until Conrad's hand on his shoulder stopped it, "You shouldn't bend over, Yuri… besides, it isn't your place to bow."

"Oh, ah, right. I keep forgetting." Yuri smiled as Conrad pulled out his seat.

"Take a seat." Conrad courteously pushed Yuri's chair back in after the teen landed in it.

Conrad, himself, sat shortly thereafter, the others following suit to be seated as the wait-staff disappeared in order to gather the entrées.

Yuri touched his stomach as he looked at the meal set before him, his stomach gurgled loudly as he put the spoon to the soup, bringing it up to his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to shove it in and swallow. Sighing, he put the spoon back into the soup and pushed it forward, defeated. Sure, he was hungry, but not for that. Not for that at all.

Watching him, Conrad asked, "Is something wrong? Is it not to your liking, Yuri?"

Yuri shook his head, "Ah, no… it… it's fine, I'm sure… I'm just not in the _mood_ for it, you know?"

Conrad looked at him sympathetically. He really wished he had been able to get Yuri the curry, however, in his current capacities it wasn't exactly plausible. "Is there something else you'd like to try, maybe another parfait?"

Yuri shook his head, "No, that won't do… I want something warm and… well, not spicy either, I don't think curry is what I want either." He whined quietly, "This is pathetic, I'm hungry for non-curry curry."

"What did you want it to taste like? If not spicy or sweet, did you want something salty or bitter, sour maybe or bland?"

Yuri looked down at his napkin, "I really wish I could describe it, I can practically taste what I want I just can't say it… you know?"

"But it looks like curry?" Conrad asked again.

Yuri nodded.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Yuri cocked his head to the side, "Ne? Conrad? Where are you going?"

"I'll just be a few moments." That relaxed smile was enough to force Yuri into a calm surrender.

"Al-alright."

Conrad approached one of the maids and quickly described the ingredients necessary, hoping it would do. "Potatoes, a fish-broth, the fish-cakes and thin noodles, add the paprika and…"

She nodded, taking down the 'recipe'.

"…add just a drop of oroca fruit as decoration along with some scallions and bean sprouts, then a little garlic as well, very sparingly. Just make enough for two bowls. If he likes it, switch his main course for that as well."

Doria nodded before moving back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, your meal is very good, however…"

"I understand, he's pregnant, he wants what the baby wants, and the fact that its twins will just further his confusion." She smiled, pointedly, "I am a woman, after all. I understand these sort of things."

Conrad nodded once, "But of course. Thank you. Please hurry." Returning to his seat he spotted Yuri who seemed absolutely miserable as the others diligently stared at their soup.

"Seriously, don't hold back because of me, eat." Yuri turned to face the door, leaning his chin onto his palm, sighing.

The others continued to sit there, unmoving.

"Mou, if you make me order you I'm going to be more annoyed! Just eat already! You're making me even hungrier just looking hungry like that!"

Gwendel sighed before raising the spoon to his lips, quickly working on eating the soup.

With the first step taken, the others began to eat in silence, Conrad smiled beside Yuri, not touching his own meal.

"Conrad, that goes for you too."

"I'll wait for you, you shouldn't be made to eat alone."

Yuri smiled to turn to face Conrad, "But I'm being totally picky, it's my own fault you know."

"I'd say I'm _half_ to blame, at least."

Yuri blushed, his eyes fell to the table. After seemingly no time at all, twenty minutes had passed, Yuri saw his dish replaced with another. "Eh…?" Yuri focused in on the dish more intently, "But… but this looks like curry? I don't understand…"

"Will you try it, Yuri?" Conrad smiled.

"Mm!" Yuri said with great excite, the spoon dove into the fluid as he quickly devoured the noodles and potatoes, "This is so delicious, this is exactly what I was wanting… Conrad how did you know?"

Conrad smiled, "It was merely a guess."

Yuri was about to pick up the bowl in order to sip down the contents before halting himself, no, no this wasn't Japan, etiquette said that was completely inappropriate. He realized he just wolfed his food down, too, no less. His head dropped, what kind of maoh was he, he couldn't even use good table manners or do paperwork! He put his spoon back into the bowl and continued to spoon it at a much more polite pace, finishing it soon after.

When he found the bowl empty, he found himself lamenting that he was unable to have more of the delicious food, it really had satiated him.

His bowl was replaced with another dish, looking nearly identical to the first, "What? Really?" He looked back to Conrad, amazed at how well his husband understood him.

Conrad finished his meal in perfect time with Yuri to make sure the teen didn't feel out of pace with the rest of his audience. "As I said before, Gunter and Yozak will depart tonight, Gwendel and Geika will leave tomorrow morning for Caloria in order to meet with delegates. Wolfram and I will stay behind here with you."

"Alright, I'm sorry that you can't stay with Murata, Wolfram… I know you prefer to travel with him."

"He isn't a skirt-chaser, he's fine to be left on his own." Wolfram mentioned, Yuri didn't have the heart to burst his bubble.

"Ahaha, well, Gwendel will be with him, besides that, so I'm sure they won't go anywhere too risqué."

Wolfram glared, "And just what are you implying by that?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all, I was just thinking aloud." Yuri smiled looking at Conrad to help him back-pedal better.

Conrad gave Wolfram a tempered look, "Yuri, would you like to head to back to the room to rest, or would you prefer to take a bath?"

Yuri smiled toothily, "A bath after that would be perfect…" he looked toward Conrad suggestively, "You'll keep me company, right?"

"It would be my pleasure. You should have someone who can help reach your back and legs, after all. Don't forget you really shouldn't be bending over."

Yuri nodded, "Hai, hai, I know… Gisela told me."

Conrad glanced at the others with a serious look on his face, denoting that the light and airy atmosphere merely was a cover for his true, deeper thoughts. He smiled back down to Yuri, happy to see him in higher spirits, the youth's energy returning after the filling meal.

-.-.-

Three days had passed since Gwendel and Murata had left, Yuri turned to spot Wolfram who was sitting in a window sill watching the horizon.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Yuri asked.

"They have to address the concerns of several human nations and alleviate their stress, who knows, humans tend to be panicky cowards."

"Don't take it out on them, just because you haven't been able to get in your daily screw." Yuri paused, "…That's a modest estimate isn't it?"

Wolfram nodded thrice. "Very."

Yuri hung his head, deflated, "All the same, I told you that you could've gone with them. Why did you decide to stay behind?"

"To help keep an eye on you, to watch Greta and work on the paperwork, take your pick of reasons you prefer today."

"…You haven't even touched the paperwork." Yuri glowered, not like he was much better, but that was on the insistence of the others, for crying out loud- there was another first, he was actually told to NOT approach the pile, which he happily agreed to, but still! It was odd enough just to hear it. He supposed it made the fatigue worth it.

"Fine, then to spend time with Greta and help Conrad out with you, he has duties too, you know. He can't just come running every time you want to read a book or look at something."

"I don't just make him come running, and when have I ever really asked to read a book here?" Wolfram's excuses were fishy to him, "Are you really here to babysit me or are you up to something?" Yuri tried to think of the possibilities, this could be like one of the announcement parties, but he doubted they would do that for being pregnant, especially so early on, so if that was out, was Wolfram acting as his bodyguard? "Have you played with Greta today?"

"Not yet, she's with Anissina, working on one of her inventions. Anissina is showing her how to use houseki in order to run some of the devices instead of maryoku. Not to say I approve of such a thing! To think she'd even import such horrible stones…"

"Wolfram…" Yuri complained, "It's a far better use for them, don't you think? Instead of using it as a jail or weapon…"

The blond huffed, not really caring.

Yuri scratched the back of his head, "Ugh, I'm thirsty." Yuri stood up, feeling a bit stiff after sitting down so long just talking.

Wolfram's eyes flicked up and down him, "Stay here, I'll get something. Do you want tea?" Hopping up from his perched seat, he approached the door.

Yuri smiled, "Thanks that would be great."

"Don't mention it." Wolfram hesitated at the door, "I'll be right back, don't move you got that?"

"I get it, I know. I'll be right here."

As the blond left, Yuri turned to face the window, "So they are guarding me." He leaned against the sill Wolfram had been perched on previously before feeling his stomach cramp tightly. He winced an eye shut. "Ne, what're you up to? Don't be troublesome…" Yuri leaned into the wall, in doing so missing an arrow as it flew through the window and into the opposite wall. Yuri's eyes went wide. "EH?!"

Yuri scrambled to his feet to rush for the door as another arrow sailed through the same stony opening. Quickly getting to the other side of the door, Yuri slammed it shut in time to hear metal clank as it struck the wood. His eyes went wide as he turned to face the door then search down the hall. His stomach clenched tightly making him feel dizzy with pain.

"It's alright, I understand…" Yuri clenched his eyes shut, "We need to get somewhere safer," he looked up and down the hallway, clutching his sore belly. Yuri felt something cold strike at his back, stumbling, Yuri fell forward toward the ground, willing himself, he forced himself to spin around to receive the blow on his back as he landed, spotting his attacker as he did so, the intruder looked like a ninja with a lousy sense of color-choice as far as stealth went, the bright white and gray colors doing nothing to help him blend in, though the ninja was smart enough to at least put a mask over his face. Yuri rolled back onto 

his stomach pushing himself up as he started to run through the corridor, knocking the wall hangings over as he made his sprint as fast as he could to more populated areas.

The ninja didn't seem too concerned, or impressed as he moseyed at his own pace behind Yuri, he drew out a houseki fragment, taking aim to strike at Yuri again.

Yuri stumbled back to the floor, this time unable to catch himself as he fell, his back now sore for more reasons than being pregnant. He let out a deep scream, hoping it would signal for some guards or someone to show up. Yuri turned his head to the side to notice the boots of a few guard stick out from one of the adjoining hallways, in the completely wrong position.

That jerk had already been through here, knocking out the guards! He turned his neck to spot the worst-dressed ninja before the blast hit him again, this time sending a wave through his body, he felt a pulse hit him as his eyes took form of slits, his hair growing longer, suddenly the vases that lined the hallway, half of which knocked over courtesy to his own frantic attempted to put distance between them, fed as water-sources for his dragons as they pushed forward.

He could tell it felt worse than he would have suspected as his hair grew longer, he felt as if he were floating in the recesses of his own mind, that gentle warmth that he had settled upon as Julia's guiding presence was three shades cooler, he knew that merely meant she was busy shielding them instead, not like he minded bearing the pain if it meant protecting his children… however strange it was to say that. Yuri's eyebrows knitted tightly to his squinted features, 'Conrad…'

Wolfram dropped the tea cup he was holding, managing to shatter the china as it hit the ground, arrows were imbedded in the door… Yuri was nowhere to be found, nor were the handful of guards he had passed on his way to get that tea. "YURI!"

He began to sprint down the corridor in the opposite direction than he had came, hoping to spot the black-haired ruler who had been TOLD to stay put. This, this was one of those worst case scenarios.

-.-.-

At the sound of an explosion and sight of bright blue illuminating the east wing, Conrad whistled signaling several soldiers, "You, gather up your division and head there, you three, head through the rear entrance, the rest of you put the gates on lock-down!" Conrad barked before sprinting toward the light-show.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

-.-.-

Yuri staggered before crashing into a wall, sliding down it as he collapsed, one white ninja now sandwiched at the opposite end of the hallway, he took in several gasps, he couldn't disengage until someone got there to arrest the man, otherwise he'd be in nearly the same predicament, only this time 

with no reserves. His hair returned to the slightly longer then normal length, pupils rounding out, keeping only one water dragon out to restrain the attacker.

Panting, Yuri felt his stomach writhe, it felt like he was being stabbed with duel knives, "Behave for papa, you two…" He muttered.

"YURI!"

Yuri smiled, "About time… so, where's that tea…" Yuri collapsed forward, unconscious.

Conrad turned the corner in time to see Wolfram rush forward, keeping his body in between the now subdued attacker and Yuri.

"…Yuri!" Conrad rushed to his husband's side. "Yuri, Yuri can you hear me? Yuri…?"

The black haired teen curled in on his stomach, face contorted in pain, he clutched the fabric of Conrad's shirt as the older man coupled him into his arms.

"Yuri, hold on…"

Yuri forced his eyes open, "…At least… two of them…" Yuri whispered before coughing. He was shocked to see red pigment fleck out, he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

Conrad's eyes went wide. "…" He quickly scanned the hallway, he saw a foot twitch, "Gisela, someone get Gisela at once, it's an emergency!"

As the pair of boots clumsily pulled out of view, Conrad heard the clacking of feet retreating down the hallway, grateful that the guard was even capable of moving.

"Yuri, Yuri hold on."

With a shaking hand, Yuri reached forward to touch Conrad's face, smiling weakly, "Don't worry… I'll be fine, it just took up a lot of energy. They're okay…" He winced, "…right now, they're kicking the hell out of my stomach, so I know they'll be fine, they're strong like there dad after all."

Conrad kissed Yuri's forehead, "Don't talk, save your strength up…"

The concern in his brown eyes were markedly intensified, "Conrad… we'll be fine." He leaned against the wall, panting. He touched the pendant in order to reassure himself. "Ne, Conrad…?"

"…Yuri?" He could see his skin paling before his own eyes, that soft blue glow flickering.

"…Going to fall over…"

Conrad's hand shot out to stabilize Yuri's shoulders, pressing his back to the wall as the onyx-haired teen predicted his own movements, passing out.

Conrad heard the clacking heels of several troops as Gisela rushed from the middle of the pack to the foreground, "Heika!"

"He was forced to use his maoh energy." Conrad said, instantly knowing what dangers that meant.

Gisela turned to face Conrad, shocked, "…At only two and a half weeks?! Even he doesn't have that sort of strength…" She looked at Yuri before putting her own healing magic to work, "Summon Cheri-sama and Anissina, have them meet us in the maoh's chambers."

Conrad approached Yuri, lifting him as Gisela began to rise to her own feet. "The rest of you, detain the prisoner and summon Wolfram to our chamber, and bring me two messenger pigeons."

Somehow, Conrad got the feelings this was really all orchestrated to give Big Chimeron a chance to make an assassination attempt in their home territory, however, how they knew Yuri would stay behind suggested they might know more than they really should have.

-.-.-

Yuri opened his eyes, surprised to see white curtains canopying the bed. "Huh…? Conrad…? Where are you?" He turned his head to the left then right. "I'm in the infirmary?"

"You've been unconscious for two days, Yuri." Conrad said, from the chair just outside of the curtain.

"Conrad!" The teen smiled before sitting up, instantly realizing the folly, he let his back land back against the mattress. "Are they okay?"

Conrad nodded, smiling half-heartedly, "They are."

"…Then why are you so upset?"

"…Someone attempted to assassinate you, Yuri, and they were very close in succeeding."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone maoh… I should have just tried to faster."

"It wouldn't have changed matters, Yuri, you can't move the same ways in your… condition."

"But they are okay… right, you said they were fine…"

"Yes."

"And I'm okay, so, don't mope about like that, Conrad. You know it's hard on me to see you upset." He slid his back up against the headboard.

"How is your back?"

"Eh? …Oh that's right, he hit my back a few times, didn't he? I don't really feel it now." Yuri lied, his back was screaming as he let the fabric of his shirt even brush against it.

"Yuri…" Conrad's tone told him he wanted the truth and not the sugar-coated version.

"…It is sore, but I'll manage, Conrad. I promise I'll do better to protect them next time; it was strange, something told me to get out of the room just when I did. I think that's why everything turned out alright this time."

Turning his head to the side, Conrad seemed baffled, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Yuri patted his flat stomach, he could still feel to two different energy signatures, "I mean these two let me know the get out of the room, they are very protective of me. Remind you of someone you know?" He smirked, gently.

Gisela entered putting a basin of water down, "…You mean they're giving you telepathic prompts? I've never heard of such a thing…"

Yuri blushed, "G… Gisela, how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here, heika. Heika, I would like it if you would write down those 'gut feelings' when you have them so I can compare it to the progress of your pregnancy."

Turning to face the green-haired woman, Yuri smiled, "I'll do my best, but sometimes I confuse them with just stomach pains, I think I've been having more stomach pains than what might be normal, it could explain things."

Gisela took his book out, "You said more than usual? Have you been keeping track in this?"

Yuri nodded, "And if I miss it, Conrad's been writing it down, haven't you been?" He smiled knowingly.

"…I have." Conrad admitted.

Gisela was well aware of just how meticulous the notes were thanks to the combined effort. "…Hm." After reading through, she tallied up the appearances, "You truly have been having a difficult pregnancy so far."

Yuri laughed meekly, "You think so?" He turned to face his stomach, "I really hope they're better behaving once they've met us both."

"Yuri…" Conrad gave the double-back a look over, unsure of how the teen was really feeling. It seemed odd that Yuri was as calm as he was, if he was internalizing the stress to manage on his own, Conrad wasn't so sure if that was really the best option to run with.

"I'm feeling well enough where I don't think I need to stay in here, Gisela."

"…You're in here to prevent anyone from finding you easily. You mentioned there were two assassins, thanks to your efforts, we apprehended one. We need to smoke out the other, still."

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuri asked, curious.

"He's interrogating the prisoner, he volunteered." Conrad let out a slight chuckle, bemused suddenly, "He said that if I did it he doubted we would have a prisoner left to interrogate."

Yuri's face winced, "You know I don't really believe in executions, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. Besides, if something were to happen to our source of information we would be set behind, I can practice self-control." Conrad defended himself, Yuri fished for his hand.

"I know that. You know, he probably feels guilty, because he left to get me a drink, but if I had gone with him, we would only know about the one assassin, if anything it's better this way, now we know we have another snake in the grass to flush out."

"I've signaled the others, informing them of what happened. Gwendel and Murata have decided to return, they met successfully with the delegates. Gunter and Yozak will probably only need to remain behind for a few more days."

"…They didn't meet with our allies, did they?"

"Oh, they did, just not necessarily the allies that have signed any outward treaties."

Yuri turned his head, "What does that mean? No, who does that mean?"

"…They went to Little Chimeron to have them lean on Big Chimeron, Little Chimeron will convince the other nations in league with Big Chimeron to pull back support on such acts of aggression in 'fear of retribution'."

"…That makes us sound like the bad guys… we wouldn't do such a thing to hurt anyone!" Yuri complained.

"True, but it is also the fastest and most effective way to affect Big Chimeron, and if it works, it works. Though, honestly, that is why no one wanted to tell you about it."

"So why were we so rushed to come up with such a sticky solution?"

Conrad sighed, "I'll only tell you if you promise to stay calm and realize this has been resolved."

Yuri locked eyes with him, "You know, saying that really doesn't make it easy to say it."

"Then I could keep you in the dark if you prefer."

"…Conrad! That isn't fair!"

"Then promise to be rational and realize the matter is resolved."

"…Mou, fine! I promise to be rational and realize the matter is resolved." Yuri said in a heated manner.

"Oh that sounded sincere." Conrad smiled, leaning over Yuri, kissing his lips chastely, the black-haired teen relaxed into the touch.

"…A promise is a promise, so keep your end and tell me already."

"Big Chimeron was already leaning on several nations, including Caloria, they were about to force a military presence, using Little Chimeron's army."

Yuri's eyes shot wide, "What?!" He sat up hastily, Conrad's hands shot out to steady him.

"It's resolved now…" Conrad reminded him, in a sing-song voice that almost possibly came off as smug, almost, after all, Conrad wouldn't make such a comment to Yuri with a genuine smugness to it.

"I can't believe them! Those jerks really are asking for it! They're just lucky I believe in pacifism! They really do deserve to have the floor wiped with them." He sighed. "…They sent the assassins too, huh?"

Conrad nodded, "By the looks of it."

"But why would they make a frontal assault here, isn't my normal motif to go rushing into danger, so why would they…"

Wolfram entered the room, "They found out you were pregnant through divination."

"Wolfram… wait, so they attacked me knowing I am pregnant… Mou, I really WAS the last person to find out that I was pregnant." Yuri swore to himself, annoyed at his own cluelessness.

"Would that count as a declaration of…"

Conrad glared at the blond, daring him to finish the sentence and upset Yuri.

"…Never mind. Yuri, you really need to relax yourself, stressing over those details isn't your responsibility, it's too much of a burden on you if you have to concern yourself with all of this. That's why you have us around, so just focus on making me an uncle."

Yuri glowered before turning to face Conrad, face softening, "I know, I get it, my trusty advisors are going to handle the paperwork while I stay on a moderate bed-rest. Conrad, you don't think I'll get fat or out of shape because of this, do you?"

Conrad did his best not laugh, "You're not the type to gain weight." He added to himself that it would be impossible for a twig to become 'fat' even in nine months with the boy's metabolism, even if it did shift, after all, he was still an adolescent.

"Alright, alright… I get it then. You all want me to rest."

"Yes." The three noble Mazoku mentioned.

Gisela handed him a cup of water flavored with oroca extract. "Here, drink up, I'll have something brought in for you to eat, did you want anything particular to eat, heika?"

"Oh, um… today, they don't happen to have cabbage stew, do they?"

Wolfram flinched, "But just the other day you wouldn't even touch it…!"

Conrad smiled, whispering lowly just for Wolfram to hear, "Pregnancy is known for making you have fickle fancies at times, at other times foods become banished, but… that stage usually waits until later in the first trimester, right before the second."

"…Oh, interesting…" Wolfram whispered back, before shaking his head and adding more audibly, "Wait, I don't care! Why would I need to know that!"

Conrad shrugged his eyebrows indifferently, "If that's what Yuri wants… please have them prepare a bowl, Yuri did you want any dessert?"

"…A piece of toast with peanut-butter and caramelized banana on top," Yuri said definitively, Wolfram held his mouth. "Oh, and tea leaves for garnish, a spiced tea… that would taste delicious."

"The leaves?! You're going to eat tea leaves? What are you a goat?!" Wolfram gaped, Yuri blinked before looking at Conrad.

"That isn't really weird, is it, Conrad?" His wounded features made Conrad's answer obvious.

"Not at all, darling, if that's what you want to eat that's what you'll have." He smiled, "Gisela did you get all of that?"

The green-haired woman nodded, "Of course, Wolfram, please come with me, I'll need your help carrying it back."

With that, the two left to fetch Yuri's pregnancy craving food, Gisela internally noted to herself the ingredients, 'So he's pregnant with fraternal twin boys…'

The End.

This will be continued within the series later as another stand-alone piece. Please R & R! It makes me sad when I don't get much feedback, and I apologize (mostly to myself) for writing an mpreg, but it's my first one and I hope that made it plausible. I'm kind of dedicating it to SweetSally, as she was driving home the desire to read it. XD You owe a review now, missy!


End file.
